I'm not who you think
by Sovngarde Awaits
Summary: Kim is a Vampire and her changing to become a full Vampire is coming up. Can she keep her secret? Or will it come out?
1. Chapter 1

I'm not who you think

Kim is a Vampire and her changing to become a full Vampire is coming up. Can she keep her secret? Or will it come out?

**Hey guys im here with a new story! WOOT. Anyways it's almost thanksgiving break... One more stupid day! Then two weeks of me and my computer... Anyways I hope you guys like this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kick'in it... (I will find a way to have it) **

**Oh and sorry if the chapters are short, I will try to make them longer.**

KIM'S POV

"You guys ready for this?" Milton asked. "Show us what you got." Rudy replied. Milton was sparring with Jerry and he told us that he had been practicing so he thinks he can take down Jerry. No one believes it. They started to spar and they threw kicks and punches and after a few minutes Milton flipped Jerry! "Wow Milton that was really good!" I said. "Thanks." He replied. My brother Luke walked in. His eyes were glowing a really light blue color. "What's wrong?" I asked as he walked up to me. "Well mom and dad just told me that my changing is this week." "Wait so does that mean that mine is to?" I said. "Yep!" He said. He was too excited. "But I'm not ready to become a vampire!" I said. Yes my family is vampires. And next week Luke and I become full vampires. The only problem is that the changing takes a week and during that we have to stay home. The guys would try to come to my house and then they would see me! "Whoa your eyes are red now, calm down." Luke said. "Sorry." I said. Yea with vampires when your angry your eyes turn red, when your sad your eyes turn green, when your happy your eyes turn a really light blue color, when your confused your eyes turn purple, when your normal your eyes are brown and when you're about to attack someone your eyes turn a black color. "Well we have to go anyways because mom and dad don't want us out late." He said. "Ok I will tell Rudy that I'm just going to my Aunts funeral in Canada." I said. "Hey Rudy I have to go to Aunts Funeral in Canada and I'm leaving tonight so I'm not going to be here all week." "Ok see ya." He said. "Bye guys see you in a week." I said to the guys. "Where are you going?" Jack asked me. "I'm going to my Aunts funeral in Canada so I'm not going to be here all week." I said. "Also don't try to call or text me because there is no service up there." "Well see ya." And with that my and Luke ran out of the dojo. Since vampires run really fast we got there in seconds. "There you guys are." My dad said as we walked into the house. "Sorry, I had to make up an excuse to tell Rudy about not being here for a week because of the changing." I said. "Yea sorry about not telling you that it's this week. And that it starts tomorrow." My mom said. "WHAT?" I yelled. I turned to Luke. "Why didn't you tell me it was tomorrow?" "Sorry I thought you were going to be angry." He said. "Well yea, I am angry." "Well I'm going to bed, Goodnight." I said. I put on my silk pajamas and glided into bed. 'Why is my life like this' I thought. That was the last thing that passed through my head as I seeped into dream world. 'The next day'

I woke up to my legs feeling really sore. 'Why do my legs hurt?" I thought. I looked in the mirror and my eyes were flashing different colors. Then it hit me. The changing had begun.

**Well I'm sorry that it was short. I just wanted to get my point across. The next chapters will have more action. ( and maybe a little Kick… ;) ) **


	2. Chapter 2

KIMS'S POV

Today is the last day of the changing. The problem is that the last day is the most painful day. All day I was screaming and throwing things around. My brother is in the same state. But luckily his room is sound-proof no one has to hear him scream.

The end of the day is finally upon me. The changing is over. Now I am a full vampire. I got out of bed and got dressed. I dragged myself down the stairs and into the kitchen. Luke and my dad were already eating breakfast. "Well someone's looking well." My dad said. "Funny." I snapped. "Well I'm going to be late for school, see ya." I said. "Remember to not eat anyone." My mom said. "I know! I know." I complained. I grabbed my backpack and ran all the way to school. "Hey Kim I'm sorry about your aunt." Jack said to me as I walked in. "Oh its ok." I replied. "Did I miss any tests or stuff like that?" I asked. "Nope, and I like your outfit." Jack said. "Thanks." I replied. I could feel my eyes going pink. "Well I'm going to be late see ya!" I said and walked away. 'Wow that was a close one' I thought. 'I have to be more careful.'

JACK'S POV

I saw Kim walk in while I was getting my books. "Hey Kim I'm sorry about your aunt." I said. "Oh it's ok." She replied. She seemed different, almost like she changed. "Did I miss any tests or stuff like that?" Kim asked. I snapped out of my daze. "Nope, and I like your outfit." I managed to get out. "Thanks." She said. All of the sudden her eyes turned pink. Wait pink? What is going on with Kim? "Well I'm going to be late see ya!" she said. And with that she was down the hall. Why is Kim acting so weirdly? I thought.

KIM'S POV

After a really long day of school I finally got home. I checked my phone and I had a text form Jack. Ugh what does he want? I thought.

(Kim normal _Jack__** bold)**_

**Hey**

What do you want?

**Calm down I just wanted to see if you want to hang out?**

Uhh sorry I can't my mom is making me stay home tonight.

**Aww well ok see ya tomorrow!**

See ya!

I climbed the stairs to my bedroom and flopped onto my bed. How am I going to keep my secret from Jack? "Kim dinners ready" my mom called. "coming" I replied. I went downstairs and I saw what looked like a human on the table. "Dig in." my dad said. After dinner I texted my best friend Grace. Her family are also vampires. But she had her changing a month ago.

'Can you meet me at our spot?' I texted her.

'Sure be there in a bit' she replied.

"I will be right back I have to get something for school." I yelled then closed the door behind me. I ran into the woods and up the big hill. Grace was already standing there. "Hey." I said. "Hey." I replied. "What did you need me here for?" she asked. "Well I really like this guy but how am going to talk to him without him finding out im a vampire?" I asked. "Just tell him, turn him into a vampire, or never see him again." She replied. "Well I can't stay away from him and turning him into a vampire would mean that he would never see his family again so those two are a no." I said. "Then I think we both know what you have to do." Grace said. And with that she ran back to her house. I walked home. I will tell him, but not today.

'The next day'

I walked into school and my eyes searched the crowd for Jack. I saw him getting books out of his locker. "Hey Jack, can I talk to you?" I asked him. "Sure" he replied. I dragged him into a closet and locked the door. "Owww Kim you have a strong grip." Jack said. "Sorry" I replied. "I just have to tell you something." I said. "Just don't tell anyone." I finished. "Kim I won't tell anyone now what is it." He asked. I took in a teeth breath and showed him my fangs. "What the-"he said. "I'm a vampire." I said. "That explains the not being at school, eye color changing, mood swings, and stuff like that." I said. He had panic and fears in his eyes. My eyed turned green color. "I'm sorry Kim but I can't be friends with a vampire." He said. And with that he opened the door and ran away. I broke down crying on the floor. What am I going to do now? I though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's thank you so much for the reviews they really mean a lot! And sorry that I have not been updating soon! I have a life you know.. anyways see yeah! Oh and I'm going to have a plot twist that I did not include in the summery so be warned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kick'in it (someday, someday)**

KIM'S POV

I have been at home for two weeks now. I can't face Jack after I told him I'm a vampire. I'm not sure what he would say. "Ok Kim it has been two weeks you have to go to school today." My mom said. "Fine" I grumbled. I got out of bed and put on a purple tank top, short jean shorts, and purple sandals. I grabbed my bag and ran to school. I saw Jack by his locker, I tried to avoid him but he saw me. "Hey Kim" he said. "What do you want?" I said. "I'm really sorry about running away when you told me about your secret I was just shocked, and I do want to be friends with a vampire." He apologized. "I forgive you." I said while giving him a hug. "Thanks" he said. "Well I have to get my books, see ya at lunch" I said while walking down the hall. "See ya" he called back. The rest of the day was a bore. "Hey guys after school wanna go to Falafel** Phil's?" Jerry asked us at lunch. "Sure." We all agreed. "Hey Kim why aren't you eating anything?" Milton asked me. "Oh um I'm just not hungry" I said. "Ok" he replied. After two hours of talking and laughing everyone went their separate ways. Before I went home I stopped in an ally and saw a girl walking. Before she knew it I ran over to her and stuck my fangs into her neck. I wiped the blood from my fangs and ran home.**

**MILTON'S POV**

**Kim has been really weird all week. First she never eats anything, it seems like her eyes change colors, and always has red stuff on her teeth. She says its ketchup but im not so sure about that. I walked into school and went to my locker. . I saw Kim and Jack and I could here what they are saying. "Kim you are going to have to tell the guys soon." Jack said. "I know, I know but I don't know how they would take it." Kim said. What are they talking about? I thought. I felt guilty listening to their conversation so I grabbed my books and hurried off to science. At lunch Jerry, Eddie, and I met up at lunch. "Hey guys I think Kim is hiding something from us, I heard her and Jack talking and Jack said that Kim would have to tell us something soon." I said. "We should talk to her about it." Jerry said. We all nodded our heads. Like she heard us say her name Kim sat down. "Hey guys." She said. "Hey." We replied. "Kim can we ask you something." I asked. She looked a little nervous. "Sure." She said. "Well you have been acting really weird lately so what's wrong?" I said. "Can you guys keep a secret?" she asked. We nodded. "I'm a vampire." She said. "Kim very funny, what's really wrong?" Eddie asked. All of the sudden, Kim stuck out her fangs. WAIT? Her fangs? "I'm not kidding." She said. "WOOO I have a vampire friend!" Jerry yelled. "JERRY! Keep your voice down!" Kim hissed. "Sorry." He said sitting back down. "Well I have to go." She said. "Bye." "bye." We replied. And with that she was gone.**

**KIM'S POV**

**I can't believe that I told the guys that I'm a vampire. I went to the hill and I saw Grace sitting there. "Hey." I said. "Hey" she replied. "So I told the guys I'm a vampire." I said. Her eyes got really wide. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I just got a message saying that there were vampire hunters in the area." She said. "Yeah that's bad but what's the other thing?" she took a deep breath. "Their names are Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Jack." "What! That can't be!" I said. "But it is, you have to leave Seaford. They are out to kill you." Grace said. "And that's the only way I will be safe?" I asked. She nodded. "Bye, I hope to meet again someday." I said. "Bye, me too." She said. I ran all the way home and slammed the door behind me. "Mom I have to talk to you." "Yes?" she asked. "My best friends are vampire hunters and I have to leave Seaford." She said. "Oh Kim let us come with you." She said. "No, that will put you guys in danger, and I'm leaving tonight." "Ok I want you to be safe." She said. "I know" I replied. I went up to my room and packed all my stuff (which is only jeans and three t-shirts) and I grabbed my phone. "Just contact my once you get to wherever you go." My mom said. "Ok" I said. I gave everyone one last hug and ran outside. It started to rain and thunder. 'Great' I thought. I started to walk through the woods. I saw a figure ten feet in front of me. It was Jack. I dug my feet into the ground and ran past him as fast as I can. I ran deeper and deeper into the woods. I could hear feet running behind me. I fell to the ground and a figure loomed above me. It was Jerry "Oh Kim you cant run forever." I saw something in his hand. A wooden stake. **


	4. please read

Hey all of my story lovers! (Ok that sounded wrong, was it just me? Probably) anyways I might not be updating my story soon. I just have review week for exams and then I have exams…. . So don't be mad at me! It will probably be updated around the latest December eighteenth? Sorry about that... Anyways hope you like my stories!


	5. Chapter 4

**OMG did you guys see the newest episode? The two part one? At the end Jack was all like want to go on a date? And Kim was like sure and I was all EJIFJAIJFOAIEHGAIOHIO OMGG ARGHHH anyways here is the last chapter! I will make new stories! **

**KIM'S POV**

**Jerry plunged the stake at my heart. Before it could hit me an arrow hit him in the heart. I got up and looked around to see how had done that. It was Jack. He came closer but I took a step back.**

**'Wait Kim. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said. "How do I know that?" I asked. "Here let me show you." He replied. All of the sudden Eddie and Milton showed up next to me. "Jack pulled his bow back and two arrows hit Milton and Eddie. They fell to the ground dead. "Trust me now?" Jack asked. "I guess." I replied. "Thank you" I said while giving him a hug. "You're welcome" he replied. "Then why would Grace lie about you being a vampire hunter?" I asked. "Well she is this thing called a traitor vampire. She is a vampire but kills them. But you don't have to worry about her because I killed her." He said. "Oh" I replied. "Can I show you something?" I asked. "Sure" he replied. I grabbed his hand. "Then hold on tight." I ran as fast as I can to the hill that Grace and I would meet at. Once we stopped the rain had died down and the sun was vanishing behind the mountains. "This is beautiful." He said. "Yeah" I agreed. We sat down and stayed there until it was pitch black. We both looked at each other, and then leaned in and kissed. He pulled out. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Well if we date and stuff I will get old and you will stay the same age. Then how will stay together then?" he asked. "Not if I turn you into a vampire." I said. "What?" he said. "A vampire?" "Yes" I said. "What about my parents and school?" he asked. "Well in a family if only one person gets turned into a vampire everyone else in the family forgets about that person. Like they never existed." I said. "Then what about school?" he asked. "We will live forever! We don't need education! I already have enough money and we could travel the world! Together." I said. "Will it hurt?" he asked. "No" I replied. "Ok" he said. I stuck my fangs into his neck and pulled them out." His eyes started to change colors and he grew fangs. "Is it over?" he asked. "Yeah" I said. He looked at me. "I love you Kim" he said. "I love you to Jack." I said. We kissed again. "Will we be together forever?" I asked. "Together forever." He replied. **

**Hey sorry that it was short. Just wanted to get my point across. Well that was the last chapter for this story so yay! Please review if you liked it! No hater comments. Thanks guys! **


End file.
